


☃【农坤】埋藏

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【农坤】埋藏

by：银鱼罐头

-

遇见蔡徐坤是世间最苦的错误。

可就算是要永生永世在这错误中沉湎，他也依旧会选择遇见。

因为重复撕开狰狞的伤疤，远好过于遗忘和麻木。

-

黑夜里踽踽独行得久了，就无端想要握住那半路生出的光，让他再逃不开。陈立农便是这样一个孑孓的人，可他的光对于他来说，实在是耀眼过头了。

陈立农与蔡徐坤见面的第一天，距离就如此的靠近，仿佛上天栽种在他门前的一株殷红玫瑰，开得正当娇艳，静待他去采摘。

陈立农抬眼凝望着正在直播中的屏幕，光很亮，却偏偏在他面上投下片阴影。陈立农的掌心缓慢抚上自己胸膛，他的心跳清清楚楚穿透肋骨，敲击在整个空荡房间里。

这是他见过最漂亮的东西了。

世上也仅有馥郁艳媚的玫瑰能共出其千分之一的美。陈立农这样想。

可他该明了，玫瑰从来是带刺的。

陈立农头一次同他讲话时，便软软碰了个钉子。蔡徐坤像是团一拳砸进去也会将你轻轻包裹起来的柔软棉花，他对谁都善良温柔，所以他对谁都不会特殊，包括自己。

而更糟糕的是，陈立农发现，他们两人之间的距离正从一开始的无比靠近，随时间变化为逐渐远离。

他最想要紧握在手的一束耀眼光芒，被众星拱月般捧到金字塔的顶端拿来普度众生。蔡徐坤太优秀了，优秀得让陈立农开始望而却步起来。

当他站在第三排，抬头仰望着蔡徐坤所在的位置时，连一个眼神也未得施舍。蔡徐坤将鼓励和肯定的目光尽数给了别人，而他自己就立在人群的最中央，四周环绕闪耀群星。陈立农这样安静地靠在外圈，抬头品味着本就不应属于他的贪婪。

这是第一次，陈立农空白如纸的心间沾染了浊色。

-

蔡徐坤其实是脆弱又孤独的。

当陈立农从他的眼泪中意识到这件事时，就知道上帝还没有抛弃自己。

他人或多或少的缺点总会表现出一丝平凡，就像是给人一个亲近的契机，将自己袒露得完完全全。

可蔡徐坤不同，他是完美的。

从外表到内里的完美，像极寒中催生的雪莲，高不可攀又引人垂涎，他生来就注定是无法平凡的，因此注定要孤独。蔡徐坤站在他前面，单枪匹马，生人勿近。

陈立农想，还好他们是在未成熟时遇见。

蔡徐坤身体向来很差，极度敏感的皮肤和低下得令人发指的抵抗力，让他脆弱得仿佛是件漂亮瓷器，一碰就碎。

蔡徐坤还患有低血糖。

当陈立农看见他仰躺在地板上，面如金纸眉头紧皱时，心跳再次加快了。比初见时还要剧烈一点。

这一定是送给他的礼物。陈立农蹲下身，小心翼翼拿手指抚过他精致却布满汗珠的脸蛋，蔡徐坤在他的触碰下紧闭着眼轻轻颤抖，仿佛正在经历什么可怕梦魇。

是恶魔送来的礼物，陈立农欣然接受了。

-

当陈立农出现在蔡徐坤面前时。

蔡徐坤一个字也未讲。

两个天生喜静的人总能盘旋出沉默却不压抑的气氛。陈立农静静伏靠在他膝头，将脸埋进自己掌心之中，不知是因为激动还是恐慌，肩膀在微微战栗。蔡徐坤双手被尼龙制的细绳捆绑在身后，犹如被强行折起翅翼的雁，只得一动也不动地垂头看向陈立农，眼底平静，了无波澜。

“我是不是得到你了。”

陈立农特有的柔软嗓音模糊不清从喉中挤出，连带着一些懦弱的泣声，就好像被劫持的人不是他，而是自己一般。蔡徐坤一点回应也不作，眼睫微动，他知道陈立农心中有答案。

“你为什么不能看看我。”

“为什么不能只看我。”

陈立农的声音愈发高了，他对蔡徐坤的沉默感到不满，从委屈到愤怒，从不安到坚定，却始终没有抬头看过蔡徐坤一眼，生害怕从那双深邃明澈的瞳中读出些怜悯。

蔡徐坤不会怪他的，蔡徐坤从不责怪任何人。

但蔡徐坤会可怜他，他一点也不想要这份可怜。

“留下来，陪我好不好。”

陈立农几乎是拿了乞求的语气同他开口，这样的一句话在手脚都被捆绑住的蔡徐坤面前显得有些可笑。但他还是回答了。

“不行，农农，我们还有很多事没完成。”

蔡徐坤连语调也未变，和他们第一次讲话时的口气丝毫没有偏差，温温柔柔，宠溺中带着些和煦笑意，仿佛只是再琐碎不过的一个小问题。

“等会儿不行的，我还有点事。”

这是蔡徐坤当初笑着对他所讲的话。

而现在在陈立农听来，是那样恼人而羞辱。他连拒绝自己都那么的如出一辙，就好像无论自己做了什么，蔡徐坤也不会真正去放在心上一样。

这不是他想要的。

“从现在起，你是我的私有物品了。”

\- 

像是在豢养什么小宠物般，陈立农并不限制蔡徐坤的行动，只是扣了一个项圈似的仪器在他细瘦的脖颈上，如果离开屋子太远，项圈便会随着距离的增加开始紧缩，直至窒息。

当陈立农告诉他这件事时，蔡徐坤只是拿指尖在冰凉的项圈上轻抚了抚，而后冲陈立农点头，眉眼微垂。

“好。”

这是陈立农第一次真正拥抱蔡徐坤，不同于以往礼节性的，鼓励性的一触即分，陈立农是用自己肖想已久的霸道的姿态去拥住他了，是仅属于一个人的拥抱。

可即便是这样用力地圈住蔡徐坤，也丝毫掩盖不了他心中患得患失的恐惧。

“你弄疼我了。”

蔡徐坤从始至终都没有反抗，仅仅是在陈立农心慌意乱时出声，告诉他该停止了。

“对不起。”

陈立农还依旧是个孩子，他不懂得如何占有。

“去做你该做的事，不要荒废了。”

蔡徐坤从炙热怀抱中脱出身来后，便抬起头平静地和他说。陈立农像被针扎破了绵软的表皮，心尖一紧，整个人从五脏六腑都开始发疼，他想，他大概是不配喜欢蔡徐坤的。

“那你会等我吗。”

“我会等你。”

蔡徐坤并不欺骗他，而陈立农任由着自己欺骗自己。

蔡徐坤真的说了那样的话吗。

陈立农忘了。

-

已经是深夜，当陈立农带着饭菜回到家时，蔡徐坤依旧乖乖坐在沙发上，和他离开时的姿势未变。电视机打开着，屏幕反光，只能听见新闻播报里平铺直叙的声音。

蔡徐坤还在。

这个念头盘踞在陈立农混沌的大脑中，他迎着昏黄灯光快步走过去，将蔡徐坤单薄的身体摁进怀里，借此来抒发侵扰他一整天的恐慌心情。

蔡徐坤仿佛能透过相触的皮肤，体会到他的不安。陈立农感觉到一双手缓慢爬上自己背脊，最后勾住他肩头停下了，蔡徐坤轻轻将脸颊贴上他锁骨，温热皮肤的真实触感几乎立刻将陈立农的紧张安抚住。

“你回来了。”

虚幻又茫然的感觉在陈立农周遭如薄雾般笼罩，蔡徐坤安安静静地伏在自己怀里，如同一直在孤独中等待他回家的小狗，展现着令人迷幻的依恋。

陈立农想，再晚一些醒吧。

“我饿了。”

灯已经关掉，陈立农将垃圾和餐具收拾好后，回头发现蔡徐坤整个人都窝进沙发里安静看他。电视还开着，频道已经换到了没什么营养的访谈节目。陈立农走过去坐下，蔡徐坤就自觉地靠了上来，他其实已经很困了，这个时间对于蔡徐坤来说的确有些晚，陈立农知道。

“睡觉好吗？”

陈立农觉得自己不开口，蔡徐坤也不会和他要求。

“好。”

蔡徐坤将手臂挽上他后颈，明显是耍赖要抱的动作，却让人能真切感受到他真的是很困了。陈立农抱着蔡徐坤纤瘦的腰，忽然就认为，他们应该这样生活下去。

陈立农将他的身子虚虚搂在臂弯，蔡徐坤则主动寻找着热源，磨磨蹭蹭贴进了他怀里，屈起胳膊微微蜷缩后，就再也不动了。蔡徐坤睡着了，陈立农轻抚着他弓起的背脊，开始回忆。

他本以为，自己的行为会让蔡徐坤露出什么不同的表情，可结果显然是不如愿的，蔡徐坤一味温柔到底。就好像这对他并没有什么影响，就好像他真的接纳了自己。

陈立农抱着他做了个梦，梦见蔡徐坤对自己说。

愿意。

-

蔡徐坤病了。

没有精心的呵护和良好的环境，蔡徐坤就像听凭风雨摧折的娇嫩玫瑰，轻轻松松地病了。

陈立农摸着蔡徐坤滚烫的额头，很久不曾出现的焦虑心情又像笋尖冒了出来。已经一个月了，眼前这个人已经是他生活中不可缺少的一部分。

他毫不犹豫将仍在迷糊中的蔡徐坤搂起，走到门口时突然停住了，陈立农折回身去，将他脖颈上的项圈取下后扔在桌上，抱起人出了门。

“需要住院吗？”

“要，高烧和急性炎症，低血糖，还有些少见的并发症，他身体状况怎么这么差？”

陈立农并不回答，推门进了病房里。

时间好像回到了他将蔡徐坤抱回家里那个节点，当时蔡徐坤就是如此脆弱地躺在他跟前，面色苍白如纸，虚幻得仿佛下一秒就要消散在空气里。

“等我一会，我马上就回来，好不好？”

“我等你。”

蔡徐坤的回答和从前的每一次一样，永远让他安心。陈立农俯身轻吻了吻他额头，转身出门。

陈立农不知道的是，他这一走，就意味着失去。

-

一切如常，丝毫未变。

陈立农在熟悉的地方，见到了他最熟悉的人。

蔡徐坤依旧是人群中最闪耀的一个，依旧站在他高不可及的地方接受众人的称赞。

依旧连一个眼神也未施舍给他。

那一个月仿佛是他们人生中一块折叠的平面，前后交接，中间所发生的一切无人看见，也无人了解。

陈立农想，终于还是醒了。

他和众人一同走上前去，蔡徐坤笑得依然温柔无比，伸出手来和他拥抱相贴，和以前一样，一触即分。

陈立农有些恍惚，这个温度，曾夜夜出现在自己怀抱里。

“恭喜。”

陈立农看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，同他道贺。

“谢谢。”

蔡徐坤柔和的声音几乎被周围嘈杂淹没，但陈立农听见了。

蔡徐坤转身，和他人依次拥抱着。

他终于不用再等自己了。

一切如常，丝毫未变。

END.


End file.
